


Nakama

by KazimaKuwabara



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Multi, Nakama, tashigi + zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots of the one piece crew together. Stories centered around friendship with maybe a little bit of romance in a few chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nakama

**Author's Note:**

> These are old stories pulled from my ff.net account that I've edited. I've recently been working on a 365 day challenge where i write a yyh story once a day every day. I'll be up to 50 chapters tonight! Writing so much for one series has made me miss other series I write for! So i thought revamping my old one piece stories would help me keep persevering through the 365 day challenge i've put on myself! 
> 
> At the beginning of each story I'll give a little summery, and i'll put notes if there's a specific couple. I'm pretty open to most couples so i'll be jumping around with couples in these. I hope you like these new and update works. 
> 
> I will warn if a chapter is going to have spoilers from latest manga releases! 
> 
> Couple: Light ZoroxTashigi  
> plot: "STOP CRYING LONG-NOSE! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU RIGHT NOW!"  
> time: (pre-time skip)

Usopp felt big fat tears running down his face as he looked out at the Thousand Sunny that was steadily approaching him from his current position-tied up on a marine ship. He had been caught by the marines when he and the crew had last docked at a local island. Usopp had gone off on his own, something that wasn't too uncommon when he was on the quest for new supplies for the latest and greatest Usopp invention. He had been balancing a large amount of powders, and spices when his sogeking mask fell out of his bag. A nice young lady with dark hair handed it to him all smiles and politeness...and then a big guy smoking two cigars, grabbed him from behind.

Usopp hadn't even had a chance to scream as big thick arms pressed against his throat. Eyes watering, he managed to catch a grim smile from the intimidating man, before the sniper passed out. He woke up later tied up to the mast on the deck of a marine ship, the harbor and his friends already fading away in the distance.

Lucky for him, one of his friends must have spotted him being carried off. Usopp hadn't even had time to start screaming, panicking, or contracting some new fear-induced disease to die from, before he could see the outline of the Thousand Sunny hurrying to catch up with them.

Canon fire had just started, and faintly Usopp could hear screeching from Luffy. How his friends had managed to get the ship to catch up so fast must have been some Franky ingenuity-or sheer will of desperation.

However, It seemed like the Thousand Sunny was taking a real beating... Holes were appearing on the port side, the sail ripped to shreds, scratches against the hull, patches of fire along the deck even! But on it came.

Usopp could see Luffy perched on the giant dandelion head (or was it merely a weird lion? Usopp wasn't sure, and wasn't willing to broach Franky about the subject) while the others were scurrying about deflecting attacks, and calling out for the sniper. Biting his lip, he wept in sheer relief and gratitude for his friends.  

"Hmf...who would have thought catching a small fry like you would get them to come this far? They'll be caught for sure," Smoker chortled behind Usopp. He was just out of the sniper's range of vision so he couldn't see the large Marine's face. The bruise on Usopp's throat stung, singing out a reminder of what Smoker was capable of. 

Usopp swallowed past the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, "JUST GO AWAY!" His voice was loud, and he hoped vicious. On the inside Usopp felt like a scared mouse, trying to frighten off a hungry alley cat.

Smoker shifted behind the sniper, "Watch your mouth kid! You can't expect to order me around. Just sit there and cry. Your friends will come, and we'll get them."

There was a certainty in the intimidating man's voice, and all of Usopp's fears for himself took a back seat. What if they did catch his friends? What if he was the end of the straw hats? As Usopp's thoughts flooded with worry a cannon whizzed over the thousand sunny, landing dangerously close next to the ship. His friends were in danger...the closer they got the more dangerous it was becoming for them...and had they all really recovered after their last adventure? 

"LUFFY!!! LLLLUUUUUFFFFYYYY! G-GO AWAY! JUS-JUST GET OUTTA HERE!" Usopp screamed, closing his eyes tight, forcing his tears to stop, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I CAN GET MY 8,000 FOLLOWERS TO BUST ME OUT! THEN I'LL CONTACT A GIANT SEA TURTLE AND GET BACK TO YOU! DON'T WORRY! I WANT TO GO! I A-ASKED TO GO! I WANTED TO SEE THE MARINE HEAD QUARTERS AND PROVE I COULD ESCAPE! IT WOULD BE MY 100TH ESCAPE FROM THEIR CLUTCHEDS! I-I PROMISE I'LL BE FINE! JUST TURN AROUND! DON'T COME THIS WAY!"

Usopp might have kept on screaming, making up excuse after excuse to convince his friends to turn around, but a marine smacked him hard across the face, and Usopp had nod choice but to fall silent as he felt something split and break in his mouth. Choking, he spit out a tooth and a mouth full of blood.

Smoker growled from behind Usopp, and stepped in front of Usopp and back slapped the other man so hard, he went skidding across the deck, and cracked the side railing.

"Bastard. He may be a crook, but we don't manhandle the prisoners when we don't have to!" Smoker seethed, puffing along angrily on his two cigars.

Tashigi, the pretty woman from before, gently wiped some blood away from Usopp's mouth and quietly whispered, "Blow your nose...you're being very brave to ward your friends off...but we'll catch them anyway."

Usopp couldn't find he could be upset with her...she seemed like an honest and good person. He blew his nose into the offered handkerchief, Smoker snorting disapprovingly.

"Girl, whoever you are, get back to work."

Tashigi growled in annoyance, "Captain! That's mean!"

Smoker looked at her, "Oh it's you Tashigi...I didn't recognize you while consoling a captive-because surely my protégé wouldn't be CODDLING A DAMN PIRATE!"

Tashigi flushed, puffing out her cheeks in anger.

Usopp watched the two as his jaw ached on. He hadn't expected to be witness to such a familial scolding...was that big monster of a man her dad?

The Thousand Sunny was almost along side them...Usopp could see his friends worried expressions clearly now. Nami was pointing at Usopp's marred face, and insistently tugging on Zoro's shirt. Zoro was grim, and batting her head away as his gaze stayed fixed on Usopp. Brook, still new to all the excitement was holding up Chopper who was was making his typical flailing motions of needing a doctor. Robin and Franky seemed in deep discussion about some plan, and gestured to Usopp and to the Thousand Sunny. Robin's face was flushed, and it looked like her and Franky were arguing over some course of action. Sanji was leaning over the railing along the ship, pressed away from the rest of his friends and leaning towards Usopp. Sanji was frowning, and looked ready to jump from the Thousand Sunny to the marine's ship-even if it was an impossible distance. 

Luffy was in front of them all, a calm and livid expression set on his determined face. It was a look he only wore when he was serious, and to see it now made Usopp happy...but...

He closed his eyes, and shouted as loudly and bravely as he could muster. "GO AWAY! I-I DON'T WANT...I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! GO AWAY! JU-JUST STOP! GO AWAY!" Usopp was now sure his friends could hear him...maybe now they'd go and they'd be spared the fate Smoker had promised.

And at last the Thousand Sunny was alongside the Marine's ship. Usopp opened his eyes, and could have laughed until he cried. Hanging off the side was everyone; Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Brook, and Luffy, all giving Usopp a rude gesture. All at the same time the crew leaned over the railing and shouted, **"BA~~~KA! SHUT UP AND LET US SAVE YOU!"**

Usopp felt a dopey grin spread on his face, and the tears that he had been trying to hold back, managed to leak from his face and wash down his cheeks.

"STOP CRYING LONG-NOSE! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU RIGHT NOW!" Sanji shouted.

In awe, Usopp watched as Luffy took hold of the Thousand Sunny's railing, and stretched himself like a slingshot, Zoro and Sanji both in his arms. Luffy released his hold on the side of the ship and sent himself, and the other two flying at the marines. All three dropped down on the deck looking like Gods, their faces hard and ready for battle.

"Well shit..." Smoker muttered, and as he stepped forward all hell broke loose. 

The marines attacked, but the Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were ready.

Usopp cheered and wiggled as his friends fought. He shouldn't have doubted. The fear that Smoker had washed over Usopp had passed, and in its wake had left behind joy and relied. Catching something in his peripheral vision, Usopp turned in time to see Brook skittering across the ocean, and crawl up the side of the ship until he too was safely on deck. Usopp laughed. Why had he let himself get so scared? His nakama would always come to save him.

"Yohohohohoho! Us~oppppuuuu I am here!" Brook half sang, before leaping over confused marines free the sniper of his bonds. When the ropes were off, Brook tenderly placed a hand on Usopp's shoulder. "Are you alright my friend?"

The sniper nodded and shook his head. He was about to speak when a large fist collided with Brook's skull, and sent the skeleton flying and smashing through the captain's quarters. Smoker stood up, flexing his hand seeming surprised to find Brook was a real skeleton. He puffed on his cigar looking annoyed, and was taken by surprise when Usopp managed to do something that would go down in Usopp legendary history... With Smoker distracted, Usopp launched himself up and bit Smoker on the ear.

"YOU MONKEY!"

Luffy turned, "me?" And then seeing Usopp wrapped around the large hulk of a man, his teeth sunk into the Marine officer's lobe. Lufft burst into loud laughter, stretching and pointing a finger at the sight. Sanji glanced up from where he was and smirked as well, shaking his head at Usopp's antics. Zoro looked over, and grinned, his sword still in his mouth.

"That away Usopp!" Zoro half cheered.

"He looks like a croc-agoter!" Luffy wheezed, rolling on the deck as he laughed.

Smoker however was less than amused, and just as Brook emerged from the cabin, Smoker had ripped Usopp off and flung him off his back. Smoker had thrown the much lighter teen too far, and Usopp went tumbling off the side of the ship. Smoker's eyes widened in surprise and he dashed over to lean over the railing the ship before cursing, "dammit."

"Usopp!" Luffy cried out, trapped under a mass of marines, all piling on the rubber man in his distraction. When he heard Usopp's scream cut off, followed by a splash, Luffy roared with rage and launched everyone off him.

Robin had leaned over the side of the ship and looked for any sign of the sniper. When she saw nothing, she ran to the back of the ship, and finally spotted Usopp floundering weakly in the waters. She narrowed her eyes, and many arms shot out and snatched the teen out of the water, and with ease she pulled him on the ship; Chopper running around screaming for a doctor. As soon as Franky reminded him he was the doctor, the little reindeer rushed over to assist the sniper.

Nami in the mean time was screaming for Luffy and the others to come back, "WE GOT HIM! WE GOT HIM! USOPP'S SAFE! GET BACK OVER HERE!"

Luffy stretched a large grin on his face, and then signaling the others got ready to launch. Zoro who had been engaged with Tashigi, shoved her off, but caught her before she hit the deck. She was startled and looked up at him as he pressed her body close to his. Her cheeks flushed at the unexpected move, and her eyes widened with confusion.

"What are you...what was...?" She fumbled, forgetting herself in the swordsman's arms.

Zoro did not answer, but with a steady gaze leaned just a smidgen closer towards the woman, face tilted towards hers.

And like the over grown, protective father figure that he was, Smoker punched Zoro square in the jaw and sent him flying towards Luffy, Brook, and Sanji. Outraged, Smoker grabbed Tashigi by her shoulder's and began shouting. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY!?"

Tashigi's red cheeks instantly got redder from embarrassment and she shouted back, "I WASN'T FLIRTING! HE WAS...I-I DUNNO!"

"HE WAS MOLESTING YOU, THAT'S WHAT HE WAS DOING! DON'T YOU LEAVE YOURSELF OPEN LIKE THAT YOU NINNY!"

By the time the marines got the two's attention... Luffy and the others had boarded their own ship, and were long gone.

Luffy lay on the deck, tongue lolling out of his mouth. "I'm hungry!"

Sanji weakly swatted Zoro. "Stupid ass...that was no way to treat a lady!"

Zoro didn't respond to that, he lay flat on his back holding a broken nose. A stupid grin was on his face, and he smirked to himself thinking of the woman who looked like an old friend from his past. This spurned Sanji on, until Brook cleared his throat, "Should we perhaps check on our beloved friend?"

Three heads popped to stare over at Brook who was posed comically, his head reading on his folded hands. 

"Just so you all know, I would be innocently batting my eyes at you...but I'm only a skull! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed as he delivered a perfect skull joke.

The four collected themselves and made their way down into Chopper's makeshift hospital ward. The reindeer had Usopp in bed, and was tending to his cheek and lip, tutting about how he wasn't sure he could do anything for the missing tooth.

"Maybe we'll stop, and I'll see a dentist get you a nice gold one!" The little reindeer said, voice watery from concern over his friend.

Nami and Robin both had Usopp's wet clothes and were wringing them out into a bucket. Franky was leaned up against the wall and smiled over at the others waving them all over.

"Don't worry. Long-nose bro is just water logged and his face and throat are a bit messed up."

Luffy bounded over to Usopp's bedside, and asked, "Oi! Do you need something to eat?"

Chopper raised a hoof to his muzzle, "Shoosh! He's out!" He gave Luffy a firm look, but the Pirate captain didn't seem deterred. 

Instead Luffy had launched himself up in the air, ready to jump hard on the bed to wake Usopp up. Luckily, Zoro snatched Luffy out of the air and hissed at the energetic captain, "Stop! Let him rest!"

Luffy pouted as Zoro set him on the ground. Sanji slung an arm around his captain, "Come on Luffy, we'll make a big meal, and bring him some later. He'll be good as new soon." And with that Sanji went to go distract Luffy with food.

Zoro glanced down at Usopp, and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He always felt worried when one of the group was laid out. He was relieved Usopp hadn't gotten worse from the experience. Deciding that sleep seemed a good idea, Zoro took off. Brook followed offering to play a lullaby for the swordsman. Nami and Robin left when Usopp's clothes were hanging up to dry, and Franky left when little doctor felt he had done everything he could for Usopp.

As soon as the Usopp was alone, he cracked an eye open and smiled at the door. His nakama were indeed-the best. Closing his eyes he let sleep overtake him, and dreamed about how he could embellish Captain Usopp's latest adventure.

**End**


End file.
